herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nami
(One Piece)| }} is one of the main protagonists and the tritagonist in the anime One Piece. She and Nico Robin are the only female members of the Straw Hats. Her bounty was 16,000,000 Berries after she defeated Kalifa and declared war against the world government. Her current is 66,000,000 Berries after the event of Dressrosa. She accompanied with Luffy, Chopper, Brook, Pedro and Carrot to retrieve Sanji from his arranged wedding with Big Mom's daughter Charlotte Pudding (until it revealed to be a trap to have her, her crew, Sanji and the Vinsmoke Family killed by Big Mom). After retrieved Sanji and saved his family from Big Mom, She, Luffy and the other (including Jinbei) are currently prepare to escape Totto land from Big Mom and her crew and heading straight toward Wano Country. She is voiced by Akemi Okamura in the Japanese version of the anime, and Luci Christian in the English version of the anime. History A Map of the World: A Tragic Past and a Broken Dream Nami is an orphan of war from an unknown village, found by a sergeant of the Navy, Bell-mère, on a battlefield when she was still a baby girl. The woman adopted her with Nojiko, another little girl, of 2 years greater than Nami, and the three became united as a family. As a little girl, Nami developed a love for drawing maps and navigation, and the dream to draw a complete map of the world. However, Bell-mère's tangerine trees provided only meager means of support and they were unable to afford anything other than the bare necessities. As a result, Nami could not afford the navigation books, leading her to often steal them from the village bookshop. One day, Bell-mère scolded Nami when she got caught stealing; however, she applauded Nami's first drawing of the island as the first step of her dream to map the world and put faith into Nami that she really could do it. In one year, in which the price of tangerines fell due to a large supply, Bell-mère had to eat only tangerines and gave most of the food to Nami and Nojiko, but did not let on how bad the situation was to Nojiko and Nami. One day, Nami was given one of Nojiko's dresses by Bell-mère (who simply turned the sunflower on it into a lion) and Nami was offended; Nami wanted her own clothes not Nojiko's hand-me-downs. During the argument, Nami said she did not consider Nojiko a real sister, causing Bell-mère to slap her. Nami then ran off, saying that she wished she were adopted by rich people. Bell-mère was greatly touched, and she decided to spare some money and prepare Nami's favorite meal even though it would break her budget. She sent Nojiko to fetch Nami while she prepared the meal. Just at this time, when Nami was 8 years old, the infamous fishman pirate Arlong who took over Conomi Islands came upon Cocoyasi Village, their adopted hometown and imposed a fee on every single adult and child in the village in order to 'live'. Since Bell-mère could not pay for her entire family's monthly fee for living, she was used as an example by Arlong to demonstrate to the townspeople what will happen to them if they ever go against him or fail to pay the fee. Bell-mère was then brutally murdered by Arlong in front of Nami and Nojiko. Nami was then kidnapped and forced to become a cartographer for Arlong after he noticed the quality of her maps at such a young age. However, Arlong struck a deal with Nami: if she brought him 100,000,000, he would free her village. At Bell-mère's death, she told Nami and Nojiko to be strong and that "If you can survive, then happy times... lots of them... will come your way". This encouraged Nami to work hard to buy Cocoyashi from Arlong, believing that once she freed the village, she could pursue her dream and find happiness. At the beginning of the series, Nami had spent 10 years making maps for Arlong and stealing treasure from pirates in order to buy back her village.the Straw hat pirates. Appearance Nami is a young, normal-sized and skinny girl, with long orange hair and light brown eyes. Many people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful. She has a blue tattoo (black in the manga) on her left shoulder, which represents mikan, and pinwheels (a homage to Bell-mère, Nojiko, and Genzo, respectively), where she used to have a tattoo for being a member of Arlong's crew. Her overall physique matured suddenly (though this is, most likely, a simple change in style of artwork). Her fashion frequently changes as does her hair style. Many of her shirts feature four-letter words, such as "MODE", "GOLD", or "EVIL", similar to a shirt that Bell-mère once wore that had "MACE" on it. On her left wrist, she wears the Log Pose, which she needs in order to be the navigator of the ship, and a gold bracelet, given to her by her sister, Nojiko. After the Arlong Park Arc, Nami frequently changes into a variety of clothes in the series for each arc, and usually pairs her tops with skirts that have two rings on the sides. Her trademark shoes are orange high-heeled gladiator sandals. Nami wears some form of high heels in every arc, and they do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed. She wears a strap around her thigh with three slots in it which she keeps each pole of her bo staff and later the Clima-Tact in. After the Timeskip From the Return to Sabaody Arc through the Fishman Island Arc, Nami's hair has grown rather long, reaching down to her lower back. Her breasts have also grown larger and rounder, like Robin's, but apart from this her appearance has not changed much, save for the fact that both her body curves and hourglass figure have become more pronounced. Oddly, her face is now drawn to look younger: with her eyes bigger (with the irises now showing), droopier, and placed lower on her face; though this may be from the art style evolving. She also appears to have grown taller, as she appears to be just slightly shorter than Robin now (although they are both wearing high heels). Her outfit after the timeskip consists of a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans (that expose some of her hips), orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings. At the start of the Punk Hazard Arc, when they arrived in the New World, after bathing, Nami changed to a red and yellow Criminal brand bikini top with the same pair of jeans. She also tied her hair back. When she reached the cold side of Punk Hazard, Sanji gave her his jacket to stay warm. She was later given a long black double-breasted coat by Kin'emon using his unnamed Devil Fruit power. Personality Along with Nico Robin, Nami is one of the smartest of the Straw Hats and the third smartest character in the East Blue according to Oda, the first being Benn Beckman of the Red Hair Pirates and the 2nd being Captain Kuro.At the beginning of the series, Nami despised all pirates. She viewed them as nothing but bad people after losing someone close to her, only changing her mind after she met Luffy. Before her view changed on pirates, she was perfectly fine with giving Luffy up captive to Buggy, as she could not bring herself to stoop to their level. She also dismissed the Devil Fruits as myths until she saw Buggy's Bara Bara no Mi in action. Nami is very bossy and is usually ordering everyone around, including Luffy, despite not being the captain herself. Nami's main concern when she is in trouble is herself first and usually has other members do her fighting, resulting in her fighting in fewer fights. She is a coward, though not on the same level as Usopp ; her cowardice has more to do with survival. She is aware of dangers they face every day and has a much better understanding of the world and its more dangerous individuals (e.g. the Shichibukai) than most of her crew, though lacks Robin's knowledge on some of its other powerful figures (e.g. the Marines Admirals) and organizations (e.g. the Yonko). She can be devilish at times and will not think twice about ditching the others to save her own life.She has been known to stand her ground against anyone hurting her comrades, abandoning her otherwise normal routine of trying to stay out of harm's way.The best example came from her survival of Enel's Ordeals which left her as the only fighter standing besides him, she agreed to board his ship and go to his promised land out of fear after seeing all the strong fighters lose the game, but later after hearing his plans that would forsake the sky island, she soon turns on him. After the timeskip Nami seems less violent, such as when Luffy and Zoro nearly broke the coating on the ship it was Usopp and Chopper who scolded them for their reckless behavior and not Nami.Nami is greedy and will do anything for money, accepting any challenge that comes along. Her love of money stems from her childhood, where she lived a poor life and was often upset at having little wealth despite the love of her adopted mother. While she will send in Luffy and the rest of the crew to meet the demand, the one thing she will not do is sell out a comrade; no matter what the sum. She has several times put her own crewmates in debt over trivial matters (like Luffy for tearing her coat and Zoro for borrowing 100,000 only not to spend it and return it later), her usual charge for repaying the debt being 300% interest, and will often bring up these debts in order to get someone to do something for her. She takes control of the amount of money the crew spends, ever aware of the crews spending habits (such as Luffy's desire to spend all they have on meat) and tries her hardest to avoid it getting spent all at once. To this end, she is in complete horror whenever the rest of the crew wastes money or passes up an opportunity to get it. She is loyal to her money, but no matter how much she denies it, her loyalty to her friends comes first as seen when she decided to give up her agreed 1,000,000,000 deal with Igaram for protecting Vivi for the latter's sake after Baroque Works was beaten (although she was upset about it and complained later), as well as willingly giving treasure to Lola and preparing to spend 200,000,000 worth of treasure (which they stole from Thriller Bark) to rescue Keimi from slavery. However, in return for her lesser sympathetic personality traits, she is also one of the more compassionate crew members who is fast to show sympathy when hearing sad things about other people, and as she showed during the incident with Hatchan, she is willing to forgive even people who have hurt her for many years. She is easily one of the Straw Hat's most emotional members, she cries easily and she shows much understanding of and insight into feelings. This often makes her good to comfort her friends (though she has also done the opposite to comically effect), as shown during the crew's discussion on about whether Usopp should return or not, she insisted that Usopp should return. Nami also has an obsession with fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes. This was not present in the early chapters and started after the Syrup Village Arc. When Nami goes shopping, she sometimes goes to exquisite boutiques and tries on many things, just to leave stating that she is searching for something more casual. She does not seem to have much modesty as she sometimes wears rather skimpy clothing and allows people to take photos of her wearing very little, such as swimsuits (as long as they pay). She often uses her looks and sex appeal for her own benefit, and will even allow men to see her completely naked. However, she charges 100,000 to each person who did see her naked, even if it was an accident. During the Punk Hazard Arc, Nami is shown to have a soft side for children. When she and the others are fleeing through the Biscuits Room, the giant kids that occupy it ask her to save them. She then stops and adds that she cannot turn her back on crying kids when they are asking to be saved. Her soft spot for children was shown again when she dealt with Momonosuke by defending him, calling him Momo-chan, and letting him sleep in her room.After the two year timeskip, she does not over-react, scold, or hit the crew as often for their rash actions anymore, like when she decides to take part in activities such as demanding money when the crew holds Ryugu Kingdom "hostage". In fact she appears quite calm in the most daunting of situations since the crew reunited, though is still prone to panic in the face of imminent danger (both shown during the descent to Fishman Island). She also has developed a high stamina for drinking during celebrations and can drink as much (or more) than the rest of the crew. In fact, during the two year timeskip she has shown to be able to drink even more than previous. Abilities and Powers Being the assigned navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates , Nami is responsible for evaluating the direction that the ship goes as they sail further into the sea. Nami also tends to act as the crew's de facto treasurer. Physical Abilities Throughout most of the series up to the Alabasta Arc, Nami was not as skilled in combat as most of her crew; she does not have superhuman strength, nor does she have formal training in any fighting style, although she was shown in the Water 7 Arc to have decent agility, being able to jump over a gate and between rooftops. As a result, she remained a supporting member of the crew rather than a main fighter. Before acquiring the Clima-Tact and its various upgrades, she was shown to possess moderate skills with a bo staff which she would often use for self-defense. However, because she was often outmatched by the monstrous foes that they met at sea, she typically manipulated one of her crewmates to fight in her place or fled when the situation turned dangerous. But with the Clima-Tact, this habit slowly began to disappear. Nami also appears to have some skill with rope, being able to tie up and capture Luffy from behind. After the two year timeskip however, Nami is shown to have increased greatly in both her usage of the Clima-tact, as well as her own physical abilities. An example of this is seen when she detected being snuck up on from behind by a fishman, and further managed to deflect a powerful blow from his blades, despite the characteristic strength of fishmen: on average 10 times that of a human. Later, while on Punk Hazard, Sanji managed to defeat a group of Caesar Clown's subordinates with ease while inside Nami's body, utilizing the same kick-based fighting style he usually employs. Later, while still stuck in her body, Sanji also demonstrated the ability to use "Blue Walk" without it damaging the muscles in her legs. She still has limitations however, as when Sanji was trying to outrun Smiley's gas he noted her body could not keep up with the pace of Zoro, Brook, and Kin'emon for long, until he groped her breasts and got a speed boost from over-excitment. Navigation and Cartography Expertise Nami is a highly skilled navigator as well as a talented cartographer, to the point where Arlong considered her skills on par with the fishmen "superiority" since they were superior to any fishman's. When Luffy destroys her room at Arlong Park, maps of both bathymetric and geographic nature were seen, indicating Nami has a wide variety of cartographic skills. She is capable of formulating advanced equations in mere minutes to predict a precise course of action, although she usually needs to write the equations down on a physical medium when formulating them. She has the innate ability to sense changes in the weather, and can even predict the appearance of supposedly unpredictable cyclones in the Grand Line, even when running a high fever. This attribute proved useful during Nami's one-on-one "fight" with Enel, where she managed to deflect several of the Goro Goro no Mi user's lightning-based attacks using only "Thunder Balls" from her Clima-Tact. It could be assumed that after the timeskip her navigation skills have greatly improved due to her study of the New World climate with the help of Haredas, even Caribou has praised her skills as a navigator, during their descent to Fishman Island. Skilled Thief and Pickpocket Apart from her navigational skills, Nami has also proven herself to be an excellent thief and pickpocket, as small items, such as keys, are stolen without the victim even noticing (she is shown stealing even as a little girl). This was later shown before she left her village at the harbor, stealing almost all the wallets from the people saying goodbye to her while she was running, without anyone even noticing her until she revealed it. She now uses this skill to steal from other pirates, more often than not sneaking aboard their ship or base and stealing all their valuables while the rest of the crew is distracted by the fight. Her skills at thievery have even earned her the epithet "Cat Burglar". Art of Weather Clima-Tact-Nami's fighting style focuses mainly on the manipulation of the weather of her surroundings, also known as the "Art of Weather". Which combined with her extensive knowledge of the oceanography and weather systems, can also be used for devastating results. She first gained the ability to manipulate the weather during the Alabasta Arc, when Usopp invented a weapon for her called the Clima-Tact. However, one flaw of this new weapon was the fact that Usopp seemingly created it primarily for party tricks, but regardless, she was still able to combine several of its functions in order to pull off several useful techniques, like creating a mirage of herself (Mirage Tempo) in order to distract her opponent, and create a powerful lightning cloud (Thunderbolt Tempo) which was used on Miss Doublefinger. Perfect Clima-Tact Some time before or during the Water 7 Arc, Usopp improved the Clima-Tact with Dials, creating the Perfect Clima-Tact. This new weapon gave her even greater control of the weather, allowing her to easily pull off stronger and newer versions of the tricks she could do with the Clima-Tact, as well as pull off other tricks such as creating insubstantial duplicates of herself using mist (Mirage Tempo: Fata Morgana). This staff was also powerful enough to allow her to wipe out an entire group of Marines (Thunderbolt Tempo) and defeat CP9'sKalifa (Thunder Lance Tempo). Sorcery Clima-Tact After the timeskip, her abilities are greatly enhanced, being able to easily destroy a bar with a lightning blast that can be compared to an attack by Enel. At the stand-off between Neptune's soldiers with Usopp and Brook, she wielded the upgraded version of the Clima-Tact with the disappearance of the balls, which she now called the Sorcery Clima-Tact. When the Straw Hats arrived at Gyoncorde Plaza, Nami used her "Mirage Tempo" to make herself appear completely invisible, and was also able to shoot a powerful gust of wind out of her Clima-Tact (Gust Sword) to easily defeat a fishman. Her skills at manipulating the weather have increased to such a point that the ignorant believe she is using magic, but she herself states that it is simply chemistry. But as a result she can now use and control the weather in more unusually and unforeseen ways, like for instances, launching an egg which hatches to release a large thundercloud from inside, that she can then take control of, in order to strike down her opponent(s) with, known as "Thunder Breed Tempo", and she can also create an orb at the end of one of the three segments of her Clima-Tact which possesses enough heat to melt snow easily (Heat Egg), which she used on Monet. This new Clima-Tact has also been proven to not only be useful for battle situations, but regular daily uses as well, such as taking showers (Shower Tempo) and making roads for travel with sea clouds (Milky Road). Gallery 435713-one_piece_cutout_by_dipset153.png Nami_Unlimited_World_Red_Post_Skip.png|Nami in One Piece: Unlimited World Red One Piece Nami 0026 by kenseigoku.jpg One piece 588 nami by natalya ru-d30c0dn.jpg Chopper Nami .png 250px-Nami profile.png Nami0.png A (3)u5685.jpg 1bd730e4c789a9719946b9d8fb2a23c4.jpg !one piece girls ep 649 by candydfight.jpg 98717870ab7e7031e3290dabf70344d91364479447_full.jpg Nami_face.jpg a96a23fa1f1c867626874a0551fb7aac1340628887_full.jpg Nami_après_le_départ_de_PH_.png Nami_primo_piano.png nami_swan_by_dennisstelly-d89tn0b.png tumblr_inline_npy1vasf6H1tojbkl_1280.jpg Nami_Anime_Pre_Timeskip_Infobox (1).png Nami_in_the_Digitally_Colored_Manga.png Nami_Wake_up!.png tumblr_mcrecoWIpk1qzj1clo1_500.png tumblr_nq4mnlDF3f1u0n8buo4_r1_250.jpg Nami_berrys.png Nami_Anime_Après_Ellipse_Infobox.png Screenshot_2017-12-25-23-04-38.png Screenshot_2017-12-25-23-05-41.png Screenshot_2017-12-25-23-06-23.png Screenshot_2017-12-25-23-08-37.png Screenshot_2017-12-25-23-24-10.png Screenshot_2017-12-25-23-25-13.png Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Manga Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Damsel in distress Category:Femme Fatale Category:Goal Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Teenagers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Wrathful Category:On & Off Category:Defectors Category:Mischievous Category:Rogues Category:Remorseful Category:Titular Category:False Antagonist Category:Arrogant Category:Elementals Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Traitor Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Loyal Category:Archenemy Category:Dreaded Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Obsessed Category:Tomboys Category:Athletic Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Genius Category:One Piece Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thieves Category:Crossover Heroes